My Little Hybrid (immortalfox)
by shardas1000
Summary: He had to run. He had to get away. He had to find his best friend Eddie (Slyfoxhound). He had been thought dead for 3 years now. He had been captured and painstakingly tested on. He was now a hybrid. A hybrid of a wolf. Will his friends accept him back or shun him because of his new appendages? Also will friendships grow between Aleks and Eddie?
1. Escaping and Coming Home

Hey guys this is my second story so I hope y'all like it COOKIES! Randomness?

Aleks (immortalHD) P.O.V

I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. That was pretty fast considering I had been transformed into a wolf hybrid. I now had a fluffy white tail And soft, velvety, white ears. He saw his and the Creatures' house ahead of him so he started building up the rest of his strength. He had been on the run for 7 weeks now. He built up all he had left and leaped up to the second story window which surprised me. "W-woooaaah!" he yelled as he crashed through what used to be his rooms' window. He heard his friends footsteps running up the stairs and through the hallway as he lay on the floor. He heard his door open and something drop. He looked up and saw his friend staring in shock at him. He gave a weak smile as he said "hey guys long time no see." And then he blacked out.

Eddie (Slyfoxhound) P.O.V

Me and the creatures were in a heated round of Call of Duty when we heard a crash. We looked at eachother fearfully and paused the game and ran we got into what used to be Aleks' room we all stared in shock And in my case happiness when we saw Aleks. He was bloody, beaten, bruised, had twigs in his hair, and ears and a tail. Wait ears! Tail! What did those people who took him do to him?! When he saw us He gave a weak smile and said in his usual cocky tone "hey guys long time no see." And he then blacked out. We got him up and started to decide who would clean and dress him. "Alright " said Jordan. "1...2...3 not it!" said everyone but me I was still too dazed to realize what was happening. "Well Sly?" Asked Seamus. "Huh?" I said dumbly. "You have to clean and dress him." He said smirking. "Oh god!" I squeeked.


	2. Short Chappie: Getting Reaquanted

~~~ 2 hours later ~~~

"Wow. You sure got light." I said to myself more than him after I was done. "Mnhmneh?" Mumbled Aleks. I yelped. "Guys, guys he's waking up!" I yelled. As soon as he opened his eyes he blushed and yelped most likely realizing 2 things. 1 I was hugging him. And, 2, the other just burst through the doors forgetting about his ears that had grown on his head. He yelped and stroked them lightly. While he was stroking them we all hugged him. Everyone was crying including Aleks. "Where were you?" I asked.

Aleks P.O.V

I was crying until I heard Sly ask that. I then stopped the best I could and gave them the whole story.


	3. Flashbacks

(flashback) 3 years and 5 weeks ago)

I was taking a stroll through the woods with everyone else. Suddenly we hear rustling in the bushes. Everyone else shrugs it off. Soon we were ambushed. Everyone else tried to run but I stayed glued to the spot, we soon realized that we were surrounded. They started beating us. "STOOOP!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at him. "Alright we won't KILL you, on one condition" "that one condition iiiiisssss?" I said gesturing with my hands waving in a come on tell me motion. "One of you comes with us." The first of the 7 said. Everyone opened their mouths to speak to speak but I spoke quicker. "I'll go, as long as you don't hurt any of my friends." I said. They nodded. I sighed and turned around to my friends wich all had tears in their eyes. I spoke to them for most likely the last time. "I'm sorry I just couldn't see you guys get hurt." I said sadly. They all started sobbing. Suddenly I was grabbed and dragged away. I turned my head and saw that they already had a truck pulling up. I looked at my friends and then hung my head whilst thinking I'm never going to see them again am I. I was then thrown roughly into the truck. When they were shutting the doors I saw my friends for the last time in 3 years and 5 weeks. For 7 weeks I was in the back of that truck. When we finally got there I was going to make a run for it when I realized it was impossible with all of the guards. I let myself get escorted into the large grey and white building. For the 2 years and 5 months that I was there I was only fed bread and milk, well except on soup Sunday, my favorite day of the week. I always got tomato. Every single day I was beaten tested and beaten some more. Finally one day in May I got out and ran as fast as I could. For 7 weeks I lived off the land until I got back here.


	4. AN (not a chapter:( )

**Sorry for the lack of chapters I've just been a lazy butt, but there will be 3-5 either today or tomorrow. So hope you like them I might even do up to 7.**

** Signed,**

** shardas1000**


	5. Dah feels

(End of Flashback)

It was only when I was done that I realized that ,A, I was crying and, B, everyone was staring at me in shock. (Here come dos feels) I then realized I had to tell Eddie about my feelings towards him, and the Nobs that I was back. "Uh guys I have to tell Eddie something alone." I said. I was greeted with O.K's and sures, then they all left. "*sigh* Eddie there's some-" I was cut off as he crashed his lips with mine. I almost instantly melted into it and started to kiss back. Suddenly he pulled away. "I'm so sorry Aleks, I-I don't know what came over m-" he was cut off as I kissed him again. "Shut up so I can tell you!" I said jokingly. Eddie just nodded. "Well the whole time I was captured I couldn't stop thinking about you, and...I only now realize that I love you Eddie." I looked Eddie in the eyes as I said it. "Aleks I was going to wait ,but, I love you too." I grinned ,my tail wagged, and my ears started twitching happily. "Now" said Sly, "let's try that again." This time we both leaned in and kissed. When they broke apart they heard snickering behind them. I quickly put my arms up over my ears and hid my tail in my shirt. When I whirled around I saw James, Seamus, and the other creatures behind Kevin who was holding a camera. We both just acted cool and I asked, "guys, what are you doing with that?" Kevin then yelled "Go Go Go!" Sly started to get up but I stopped him. "I got this." I said. I could go twice as fast as they could with my 'mutations'. I quickly whooshed out of the room and quickly caught them. "Haha! Yes I deleted the video! Suckers! Also on another note I was going to break it slowly to the Nobs!" I said. "Ooooohh! Which part? That you are with Eddie, that you're back, or that your a hybrid?" James asked. "All three." I said. "Oh." They all said. "Hey." Said Sly. "Why don't we do a livestream." He said. "That could actually work." Said Seamus. Sly then said "alright let's do it in 2 hours and I'll go make the announcement." He then went upstairs to make the video.


	6. Another AN sigh

**Sorry guys I can't update tonight because me, my sister, and my mom always to my grandmas on Fridays. So if I do update on a Friday it's probably going to be around 1 or 2a.m before I do. So yeah thats all I wanted to say. I'll see you in you another chapter!**


	7. The Livestream

**Okay so this is going to be a longer chapter because of four things. One, I made this part pretty long in the book. Two, it leads up to part 2. Three, I felt like it. And four, well there is no four! So enjoy!**

~~~2 hours latel~~~ (stupid autocorrect I ment later!)

Aleks was behind the door waiting for his cue. He had a blue beanie over his ears and his tail hidden behind him. He then heard Sly say "and here 'e is folks our special guest!" He then snuck into the room and directly beside the camera and stepped in front of it. "Hey guys ImmortalHD is back!" He yelled enthusiastically. The comments exploded with 'holy cow immortals back!' and 'where did you go for three years dude!?' I sighed and sat down while still hiding my appendages. I looked the camera straight in the lense and said, "the reason I've been gone is because I was taken and tested on." The comments filled with 'how were you tested on I don't see anything different?' and 'liar!' He sighed again and said "well if you don't believe me here's the proof!" He ripped his beanie off of his head and curled his tail around onto his lap. The chat was silent for a second until it started going so fast you could barely read it, but they caught a couple of things like 'if those are real show us!' and 'so fake!' Sly then told Aleks to twitch his ears and tail. He did so. The chat filled to the brim with 'holy crap-poop theyre real!' and 'WOAH!' He then got an idea since it was a two hour livestream. He walked behind Eddie who was sitting on the floor leaning on the bed-frame. He climbed onto the bed and with a strait face, his best posture, and hands behind his back, he said "Ahem, Eddie look out below." Eddie looked behind him and started scrambling up before Aleks let his muscles go limp and he fell onto Eddie. We all burst out laughing. The chat filled with 'LOL'. I got up and popped my back and arms. Eddie then got up and said, "I will get revenge Aleks Marchant Mark my words!" He then ran out of the room screaming with his hands flailing in the air. We all laughed for the second time in lees than five minutes. We then heard the doo slam shut and a car pulling out of the driveway. Aleks then said "well while he's gone why don't we take some questions!"

~~~10 minutes later~~~

We heard the door open and close, then feet coming up the stairs. Seamus said "guys hiding spots now!" We turned off the lights and went to our hiding spots. Sly then yelled "Im coming in to give you guys a present!" We all snickered and yelled "Yes MOM!" When we heard the door open we jumped out of our hiding spots. We were confused because no one was there. He then came in with about 15 cream pies stacked on each arm. Aleks yelled "HIT THE DIRT!" and flopped onto the ground as Eddie threw one of the pies. It flew over him and hit Jordan in the chest. He threw one at Seamus who got hit in the face and James who got hit in the stomach. As he was aiming at Kevin who was hiding behind Steven Aleks crept up behind him and took one of the pies. He held it up and said "Eddie heads up." Eddie turned around and got it smushed up into his face. He yelled "ALEKS!" and chased him downstairs.

Seamus P.O.V (Oh snap!)

I yelled "come on guys we can't miss this!" I took the camera and raced down the stairs with the others in tow. When I got down into the kitchen I saw them taking anything and everything out of the fridge and chucking it at each other. When they saw us the smirked at eachother and started throwing it at us. We were instantly covered from head to toe with mashed potatoes to leftover prizza (sorry I had to! If you say woh that is off of I will give you a virtual hug!). "Oh it's on!" I yelled and set the camera on the table to face the fight.

~~~3 hours later~~~ Regular P.O.V

After we ran out of food we took the camera back upstairs and Sly said "well that was supposed to be a ten maybe twenty minute livestream that turned into a three hour livestream!" Then we all yelled "Goodnight everybody!" "WAIT!" Yelled Sly. "What?" Asked Seamus. "Me and Aleks have something to tell da fans!" "Ooh yeah!" Said Aleks.

Aleks P.O.V

Sly pulled me closer and said "Me and Aleks are together!" The chat absolutely exploded with 'I KNEW IT!" and 'Immortalfox is real homies and Nobs!' Aleks then said "Well. They took it better than expected. Anyways now time for the real goodbye, but before that. Buy my new shirt 'cause this" he said as he once again revealed his tail and ears "is awesome!" "Goodbye!" we all yelled once again. We then turned off the camera to stop the livestream. Everyone turned to stare at me. "What I've been gone for three years I gotta make up for lost time!" "True" said Sly. Everyone just chuckled and turned around.

**Okay ima cut it short but donz worry ill be back with another soon!**


End file.
